


PRINCESS

by daisy111



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Comeplay, Facials, Feminization, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Pet Names, Sibling Incest, Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:18:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6695038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy111/pseuds/daisy111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kitten Sammy is grateful for his big brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PRINCESS

“Princess?” Sam hears his big brother calling him from their bedroom. The nickname should bother Sam, he knows it, but he just doesn’t seem to care because that little, insignificant word does strange things to his stomach every time Dean calls him that. It is somehow affectionate, he can hear it in his voice, has heard it since a little over a year now, and Sam is fourteen and stupidly in love with his big brother and he just loves being his little princess. And God forgive him, so does Dean.

“Yeah?” He answers a little breathless. It’s strange how a word can work him up so quickly but it just does, he’s never questioned it but maybe it has to do something with the way Dean used to say it to all his summer flings, but now it’s something only for him. Sam leaves his English homework and walks into the bedroom to find Dean with a laptop on his lap.

“I got a surprise for you Sammy, when you finish your homework we’re going for a little walk.” Sam gets so excited he runs to finish his essay and hears Dean’s chuckle. He’s lucky he started earlier on it so his quick ending won’t mess with the perfect grade he’s sure he’ll get. He loves getting good grades because Dean’s always so proud of him, takes him for ice-cream and calls Sam princess over and over at night. He cleans his desk, goes to his dresser and picks up his jeans and a hoodie and he’s ready to go. 

Dean is twenty years old, but he somehow looks older, more mature and he often gets confused with Sam’s dad, so the holding hands thing doesn’t look so weird. Dean doesn’t give a fuck if it looks weird or not, he just wants to hold hands with his princess, but Sam always worries about someone figuring out this thing between them. Worries someone will take Dean away from him and ruin his life forever. Honestly since they wrapped their heads around the idea that no one else would ever be better for them than each other, wouldn’t even get close to what they mean to each other, they have been the happiest people on earth. The fact that they are brothers is just a plus for them, makes their bond even stronger. 

They walk for like twenty minutes, talking about what Sammy wants for dinner until Dean makes them stop in front of what seems like an old book shop. Dean opens the door for him and Sam steps inside, mouth dropping immediately because of all the books there. The shop is literally filled with books, has them on the floor, over a huge round table in the center and on the walls, going all the way up to the ceiling. They aren’t carefully organized, just messily put all over the place. He notices that they’re old books, second handed and most of them are classics. Sam loves the place and loves Dean for discovering it and taking him there.

“You like it princess?” The last word is whispered to him, making him shiver so he just nods and starts to read titles, with Dean behind him, just watching him. Dean lets him choose whatever he likes, tells him that the money isn’t a problem, so Sam shows up to where Dean’s waiting with nineteen books and a sheepish smile.

“Aww Sammy, I’m disappointed. I thought you’d want to buy the whole place.” Dean laughs. He is holding some books he picked for himself too. The owner laughs too, and quickly puts everything in bags. Sam wouldn’t mind owning everything in the book shop but he’s realistic and doesn’t want Dean to spend a tiny fortune on him, although he’s sure Dean wouldn’t mind considering he’s incapable to say no to him. Sam is often spoiled and he loves it almost as much as Dean loves doing it. Anything for my princess, he’ll often say and Sam just falls a little bit more in love with his big brother. On the way home Sam just lists all the things he could do to thank Dean and not one of them should be in the mind of a fourteen year old boy. 

They head home or at least that’s what Sam thought because instead of going to their apartment, Dean takes him to the little diner across the street. It’s nothing fancy and definitely not what Sam deserves, but Dean already spent his savings on Sam’s books and he knows that Sam won’t care about the place so this is his only option better than the shitty food they got in their apartment. He would like to take Sam to the most expensive restaurant in town but he can’t and he hates it, hates he can’t give Sam everything and despite that the little boy still looks at him with devotion. They get inside and Dean feels the need to apologize for taking him there but Sam just shakes his head with a beautiful smile on his beautiful face and says “It’s okay Dean, as long as we’re together nothing else matters to me, promise.” 

When they finally finish eating, Sam can’t wait until they’re alone in their bed. He has been thinking about Dean, how he probably planned all the afternoon for them to be together and Sam wants to make Dean feel good too. He just has different ways in mind right now. He thinks about the black thigh-high stockings he bought a few weeks ago and couldn’t find courage to wear in front of Dean. They are so nice and feel so good on his hairless thin legs, makes them look elegant and long but he just isn’t sure what Dean’s reaction to Sammy wearing girly things would be. And tonight’s the night he’ll discover it. 

He tells Dean to wait for him in the bedroom while he changes, that he has a surprise for him. Dean’s eyes lit up and he pecks Sam on the lips and sits on the bed and waits as patiently as he can. Sam has the stockings on, and feels kind of awkward only in them so he puts his black hoodie on again, so his bare butt is barely covered and the only skin he’s showing is the top of his thighs, pale against the black of his outfit. He looks himself in the mirror one more time, breathes and gets out before he chickens out. Dean’s eyes get comically wide at first and then he mutters something that sounds like a curse and finally makes room for Sammy to get between his legs. He stands right in front of him, now face to face, and slowly kisses his big brother because he doesn’t really know what to say. 

“Princess.” Dean breathes heavily after the slow kiss. “You look absolutely gorgeous, princess.”

“Yeah?” Sammy asks shyly, looking down with a smile.

“Fuck yeah Sammy, you’re like a dream sweetie.”

“Thanks Dean.” And he’s bolder now, kisses his brother harder.

“You’re welcome princess” Is whispered against his lips and Sam just whimpers and Dean smirks at him.

Sam quickly undresses Dean and tells him to sit against the header of the bed and Sam just climbs on his lap and gets comfortable. They both love this position; it’s intimate, their faces close, and Dean’s big hands on Sam’s skinny hips that almost can make a circle around him. That’s another thing he enjoys, Dean is so much bigger than him, makes it easier to manhandle him. Sammy feels his big brother’s cock rubbing against his thighs and balls and moans into his mouth, almost whines for Dean to fuck him already. But Dean always insists on prepping Sam thoroughly so Dean lifts up his hoodie and slaps his ass before slipping one finger inside Sam.

“Dean!” he weakly protests. He likes to pretend he doesn’t enjoy being spanked sometimes, likes to play with Dean.

“Oh princess, don’t act like a prude. Cause we both know you ain’t one.” And he’s smirking again, fingering Sam so good he might come untouched.

“Do it again please.”

“Now we’re talking Sammy” And he slaps him again, harder, with his left hand while he’s got two fingers of his right one inside his princess.

He spanks him until Sam gets real impatient and can’t stand being without a cock inside him, so Dean removes his hoodie and positions his cockhead on Sam’s slippery hole. Sam starts sitting on it slowly, letting the thick shaft stretch him so wide he feels tears on his cheeks. It always overwhelms him how he can take such a big cock, practiced hard for it, and it makes him proud because he knows that Dean’s girlfriends couldn’t. Loves knowing he’s better than them, Dean always says it. And he looks better than them, or so he’s been told.

“Beautiful, princess, look at you. All that cock inside my beautiful brother. Does it feel good baby?” And Dean starts lifting him, taking him by his bony hips up and down his cock so Sam looks like a doll. Then he starts riding Dean on his own, holding Dean’s hands and using them as support. They look into each other’s eyes while they fuck, always need eye contact because they need to see the pleasure there, the fire, the love. 

“My big brother has such a fat cock, fuck.” And just like that Sammy is smiling teasingly at Dean, riding his cock faster, he just can’t get enough of it, he tells Dean when his brain is high on pleasure. “I love it, Dean, love you.”

“Love you too, princess, and I love your little outfit. Have such long legs, baby, made for stockings. Fuck I’d love to see you in a skirt. Bet they’d look even longer.” Sammy’s rhythm stops at that, considers putting on a skirt for Dean and it turns him on like hardcore. Imagines being on his hands and knees, skirt riding up and exposing him, sees his brother’s cock disappear under. And just to tease him even more, Sam gets up, turns around facing his brother’s legs and rides him like that just bending his knees and supporting himself on Dean’s thighs. He makes his brother go crazy, gets slapped on his left cheek and he just turns his head a little over his shoulder and says “I’d love to wear a skirt for you Dean, and ride you just like this.” 

Dean has had enough, feels like he might explode any minute now, grabs Sammy by his legs and puts him tight against his chest and fucks him like an animal, hard and brutal until he fills his little hole with hot come. Sammy is moaning softly, he waits for Dean to take his cock out and immediately reaches between his legs to touch the mess there, thanks Dean quietly and pecks him on the lips. Sammy fingers himself slowly, feeling his stretched hole and dripping come, moans at the feeling and Dean watches him hypnotized. Once Sam is tired and can’t really move anymore Dean licks at his hole, sucks at the rim a little before cleaning Sam and himself so they can relax before going to sleep. 

If you ask Dean he has never cuddled with anyone in his entire life but it’s another story if you ask his little princess. Sam thinks it’s funny how Dean likes to hold him tightly after sex, pets his hair and makes little soothing circles on his back, kisses him on the temple and sometimes on the tip of his nose while Sam is laying almost on top of him but he refuses to call that cuddling. Sam doesn’t really care as long as Dean keeps doing it because he feels safe in his arms, like he is precious to Dean. 

And right now he feels exactly like that. Dean is always so nice to him, always careful and thoughtful and Sam is grateful for having such an awesome big brother so he tells him. Dean just kisses him sweetly and says he’s grateful for having him, too. 

In the morning Sam wakes up early, and while he’s a little sore and walks a bit funny, he decides making breakfast for Dean as another thank you for his surprise. He thinks about Dean’s favorite: pancakes and checks if they got all the ingredients. He’s lucky Dean’s the one doing groceries so they’re packed and Sam finds maple syrup, they’re both addicted to it. He quickly makes the pancakes, manages to not burn them and they actually look pretty decent. He carefully picks the cup of strong coffee and the pancakes decorated with some strawberries, whipped cream and the syrup and takes them to their bed. He wakes Dean up and places the breakfast on his lap, smiling at him.

“Sammy what’s this for?” He asks with an already full mouth. Sam guesses he did a decent job, considering Dean’s the cook in the family.

“For being an awesome big brother.” He simply says, and takes a piece of a pancake himself.

“Then you have to make me breakfast in bed every morning, baby.” 

“Maybe I will. Do you like it?”

“Mmphhm.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t talk with a full mouth.” He laughs at Dean’s chipmunk cheeks.

“That’s what I always tell you, princess, although your mouth’s usually full of my-“

“DEAN!”

“What? It’s true.” He says smirking, and gives Sam a maple syrup tasting kiss.

“That doesn’t mean you can talk about me doing…you know, um, it’s not appropriate.” He stutters a little because he’s half embarrassed to talk about it in the middle of breakfast and half distracted thinking about doing it again.

“Sweetheart I don’t care about appropriate, could talk about my little brother sucking me off all day long. Fuck.” And just like that he’s getting his cock, already so thick, out of his pajama pants and giving it a slow stroke while looking at Sam’s open mouth. Fuck breakfast anyway.

“I know you want it. Want to put those lips around it, don’t you Sammy? It’s okay, baby, don’t be shy. Looks so pretty doing it, with those doe eyes looking up at me. C’mon princess, suck my cock.”

Sam positions himself closer to Dean, closer to his crotch laying on his stomach and elbows. He takes Dean in his little hand, strokes the fat cock and takes him into his wet mouth. He moans around it, as always, it gets him hot how he barely fits. He suckles on it, makes it really sloppy because he knows how much Dean loves it.

“Fuck princess, best mouth I ever had, swear to fucking God. Can’t stop moaning around my cock can you baby? Fuck! Such a sloppy cocksucker, oh my god. You look beautiful.” Sam just goes crazy, sucking harder and faster until Dean can’t take it and warns him he’s going to come.

“On my face Dean? Please?” And he asks so sweetly, like asking for ice-cream, and Dean honest to God can’t fucking say no to him, ever.

He comes on his little brother’s face, the come hitting his cheek, lips and neck. Sam is rubbing his face on Dean’s still hard cock, just playing until Dean’s soft and too sensitive. If you ask Dean what they did after that, he’ll tell you they lied in bed, maybe shared a kiss or two, definitely didn’t cuddle, but if you ask his little brother, he might tell you the truth.


End file.
